Anything But Ordinary
by SkullyCat Marie
Summary: The other side of the FanFic "Losing Grip" by Rathiel - in Carthak


A/N & Disclaimer: this is sort of a Fanfic about a fanfic… heh… well anyway it's not my character's they all belong to the great goddess Tamora Pierce… anyway… um, enjoy?

Anything But Ordinary

The Carthak Empire had suffered greatly after the fall of the Emperor Mage. Even though the palace had been rebuild for the most part there was still a lot of work to do. The ruins of the old palace had been cleaned up and what could be re-used was. Any records found were re-written twice, one copy for the new palace and another to be held in trust at the university – just in case. Unfortunately, the land on which the ruins lay was plagued with rats and other vermin. It was hard enough for the new Emperor to deal with all the rebellious soldiers and common folk, but to top it off he had trouble getting laborers or even slaves to work in the ruins. They seemed to think the broken palace was cursed – frankly he didn't blame them.

Emperor Kaddar Ghazanoi Iliniat sat at his desk writing with a fancy peacock quill. His black hair had grown longer and now fell like silk across his shoulders. It was tied back with beaded braids of gold and red. He was covered in gold and jewels, more than he had when he was heir but still less than the Emperor Mage. A cool breeze drifted though an open window and following it came a small auburn monkey. Kaddar looked up and smiled wearily, 

"Hello Zek," The small creature looked at him with innocent eyes and wandered over to the fruit bowl beside the piles of papers. He helped himself to a grape then offered one to Kaddar. The young Emperor accepted with a lazy grin, he leaned back in his chair and sighed, staring at the mountains of paper work.

"How long have I been here…" he muttered.

"About eleven hours not counting that measly lunch break you had." A young female voice answered from the open door to his left. He glanced across to see his assistant Wren SkullCat. She had long auburn hair and bright blue eyes. Dressed in loose off-white breeches and shirt she carried an armful of books. As she drew closer the tattoo's along her face became clearer – she had stylized whiskers and cat ears very much like the tribal people native to Carthak. Like them she possessed wild magic, with felines naturally. 

"What are you doing here?" Kaddar asked with mock annoyance. 

"Oh you know, just dropping off some stuff for you." she grinned evilly and dumped the books down with a loud thud. Zek leapt onto Kaddar's shoulder muttering about startling noises. Kaddar winced as he looked at the books,

"What are these for?"

"The current military status, political and religious as well… back here there's some notes and numbers about those turned rouge or pirate." Wren opened another thick book, "this is the re-written history of alliances and such – as well as our current standings with other countries." She paused only a moment to open the next book and shuffle through it pulling loose pieces of parchment from it. "This here is a list of offers and well, not quite demands, from the Copper Isles, Tusaine and this one's from Scanra… potential brides, trade and shipping… oh look there's even an offer to open trade with the Yamani." 

"I don't suppose there's anyway I could just disappear?" Kaddar asked his big brown eyes looking up into her mischievous blue ones. 

"No your greatness, besides the matter of how much trouble that'd cause us – you don't have a heir picked out or produced…" her smile faltered for s second and she looked back at the papers busily. "Anyway, I was sent here not just to add to your work load but also to tell you that Lady Varice says that if you don't take a break now she's going to starve you out of here."

Kaddar Laughed and stood up, his gold and white robes fell about his muscular form in flattering way – just as they were supposed to. He was about to leave with Wren when he stopped remembering something; he hurried back to his desk to pick up the letter he'd been working on:

__

Greetings, Veralidaine. 

It has been awhile since I've written, and I apologize, as I have been incredibly busy. The palace has finally been built, far away from the pests (and I thank you, for the warning before you left). How have you been? I'm glad that the war has ended. This will allow the re-building of Carthak. 

How is Master Numair? Master Lindhall? I hope both men are doing well. Please tell Master Lindhall for me that all of his old students miss him, and hope that he'll visit soon. 

Talking about visits, when are you going to come back to Carthak and view the new palace and menagerie? I need your expertise, as I have no idea if the animals are happy where they are. 

Sorry this letter is so short, but I've got piles of papers beside me, waiting for my attention.

Yours, Kaddar

With an inward sigh he folded it and sealed it with wax. Wren watched from the doorway as he returned. She seemed to be thinking very seriously about something. 

"Wren would you mind doing me a favor?" 

"I live for it your highness," she replied with a laugh, "that's my job!" 

"Well then – see this is safely delivered on it's way to Tortall." She nodded the seriousness back in her eyes again as she took the letter from his hand. He walked on ahead of her wondering what Daine would be up to at that very moment…

A/N: I'm not sure if I should continue… or if I do what about… anyway if you want to read more of this story (kinda) see the story called "Losing Grip" by Rathiel – that's where I got the idea for this one, it's kinda like a joint story… in a way ^.^


End file.
